kais_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
I Discovered A Real Found Footage Tape In My Basement
Nobody ever believed me about this. I hope one day everyone would believe me. People took this as a joke or a scare prank. I will never forget this horrific day of what happened. Here’s what happened. So it was Sunday morning. I was making eggs and bacon for my breakfast. I cooked them and ate them. After I was done, I wanted to go in my basement and dust everything down there since I haven’t been down there for about a few years and plan on using it from now on. I grabbed a dust feather and went downstairs. I dusted half of the basement and stepped on something. It was a camcorder tape. It had no label on it. “Huh, where did this tape come from?” I asked myself. Luckily I still have a camcorder that plays tapes. So I searched for it around my house. I found it laying by my bedroom door. So I sat on my bed and put the tape in and it began to play. Static played for a few seconds then cut to a video of 7 teens in a car drinking soda and chatting. “So!” One of the teens said. “What do you guys wanna do?” “I don’t know.” The camera man said. “How about we just, uh... Drive around!” The driver said. Then the driver started to reverse out of a dirt road they were on. Then started driving around a town I’m guessing they live in. Then the driver drove out of the town and onto a dirt road leading to a sketchy looking farm. “Ew. This place looks abandoned.” Said the passenger seat guy. Everyone looked out their windows at the cornfield and the barn which the red color looked faded out. Then the driver made a left turn and drove to a very short tunnel. There was a sign with dirty marks that covered most of it which says: “Welcome to-“ Then the car suddenly turned off as if the drive took the keys out. The camera man asked: “Why did you turn off the car?” The driver said: “I didn’t.” The passenger seat guy said: “Well turn the lights back on!” The driver turned the headlights back on and revealed a man in a hoodie with the hood over its head standing at the tunnel. Everyone in the car screamed and yelled to drive out of there. The driver tried to reverse but the car wouldn’t do anything. They were stuck. The hooded guy started slowly walk over to the car. When he was about to get 2 ft away, everyone ran out of the car and to the entrance of the farm. There was a gate chained up so they were trapped there. “OH SHIT!” Said the camera man. He pointed the cam at the car. It was turning around and going full speed towards the teens. Luckily they jumped into a cornfield beside them. “That seemed convenient.” I said. After what felt like 3 minutes, they were out of the cornfield. They were all exhausted. “I hope we’re safe.” Said one of the teens. Then an ear grating scream was heard and every teen screamed. Then the video cut to black for 10 seconds. Then showed one of the teens laying on the road in front of the car. “NO! PLEASE! NO! I DON’T WANNA DIE!” He cried out. Then whoever was holding the camera started to punch the man very hardly. “NO! NO!” The teen screamed. The person then stomped on the man’s face and the teen’s face and it began bleeding badly. The person kept trying to kill the teen for what seemed like a minute or so. Then the teen was dead. I had tears in my eyes and my mouth was gaping an ah as I covered it with my hand. Then the man shoved the cam into the guy’s face and the cam was cracked and had blood on it. Then color bars appeared and the video was over. I could not believe what I just watched. I was crying silently at this point. I took the tape out and called 911. When they arrived, they wanted to watch the tape. So I showed them the tape. They were horribly shocked at what they saw. They said that a rumor was going around saying that there was a guy who lives at the farm. His identification was never solved. Only a man with a blackish bluish hoodie and gray pants. They said the farm they were at was the farm that was 40 miles away from my house. They also told me the tape was recorded in 2009. I was scared at this point. After that, they left. The next day, I moved out of my house to and move to Austin out of my old hometown San Angelo because I don’t wanna be in a town with an abandoned farm and a crazy guy there. Please, if you live in San Angelo, move out immediately, he could be coming to houses to murder you. I don’t ever wanna see that guy. Especially if he wants to kill me.